


Hide out in your heart

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: The second time Dan comes to visit it’s different.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	Hide out in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahappyphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/gifts).



The second time Dan comes to visit it’s different. 

The potential awkwardness that comes with meeting someone for the first time— the will they hate me, will that want me, will they feel the same way— gone. 

Now Dan is— he's everything— hands, mouth, tongue, eager, pliant, begging in a way that makes Phil’s head spin. 

“Hey, you don’t have to be a hundred miles an hour. Promise i’m not going anywhere.” Phil dips his fingers into the curve of Dan’s hips, slowing him down— an impossible task, almost. 

“Don’t wanna.” Dan whines into his neck, and it doesn’t make sense, but Phil gets it anyway. “Not gonna disappear, but I still have to leave and you’re less.. there. Can't touch you.” 

“If I put my dick near the screen and you touch your laptop.. I think that we’re so in sync,is that the word? Sync? Doesn’t matter, i’m just saying that I will absolutely feel it.” Phil yelps when Dan bites— turns to goo when he soothes it over. 

“I’m not stroking your pixel dick, not when I have the real thing right here.” Dan makes a point of it then— rolls his hips in a way that Phil can’t pretend isn’t doing something for him. 

He’s all of Phil’s wet dreams wrapped up into a neat little package— big hands, all eager desperation, huffy and pouty and someone Phil just wants to take apart. 

“Mhm, yeah. What was I saying again? Keep doing that.” 

“So easy.” Dan laughs into his neck, hand between their bodies fiddling with Phil’s zipper. “Been thinking about this every day since I left the first time.”

“Only for you, only easy for you.” Dan’s this delicious weight in his lap, all long limbs and a lack of softness that makes it obvious he’s a man. He’s a man and Phil’s fucking gone for him, so gay and so happy with the fact he knows that— knows who he is. “Shit. I’m going to come on my sofa, aren’t I?”

  
  
“If I have anything to do with it, yeah.” Dan’s finally got his jeans down, just barely, just enough that he can touch his dick— can make Phil forget all logical thoughts about people coming home early, about mess, about how he needs to tell Dan he loves him before he leaves this time. “Do you know how many times i’ve gotten off to this? To you, to how _I_ can make you feel?”

  
  
“No—“ Phil’s breath hitches, Dan’s touching him in _that_ way. The practiced way he’d insisted upon the first time they’d met, so scared he was going to to do it wrong that he ended up looking at it like a project. He’d probably taken notes in secret, sat in his bedroom practising the twist of his wrist so he could get it just right. And right it was, he was going to take Phil apart in a second. “Dan, shit, if you want this to last longer than A minute I suggest you.. don’t do that.”

  
  
“Do what?” Dan asks, and the tone is obvious— _I know exactly what i’m doing._ “Do this?” He runs his thumb over the head of Phil’s cock— it makes him snap his hips, makes him wonder what he did to deserve this human who already knows him so well. 

“Do it again.”

  
  
“Thought you said not to?” Dan asks, all this false wide eyed innocence which, alone, is doing something Phil. 

“Dan.” He whines, tries to get his own hand involved but Dan bats it away. 

“No. Your orgasm is mine, Phil. I want to be the reason you lose it.” Dan looks determined, for lack of a sexier word. Biting down on his bottom lip, all this precise movement that turns sloppy the moment he realises this is real life— that he actually has Phil’s dick in his hand, that you can’t practise sex but he can take Phil apart piece by piece anyway.Just through eagerness, just through having a face like _that_ , just by being everything Phil had ever dreamed of. 

“Dan—Dan. Shit.” And suddenly all that built up heat is gone, along with Dan’s hand. “I want you to come in my mouth, want to taste you this time. Wouldn’t let me the first time I came to see you. Please?” 

And how can he say no to that, how can he live his life knowing he refused _that_ mouth. 

“Yeah.” He answers, breathless and entirely drunk on lust— on what Dan can do to him. 

It takes barely a minute, Dan’s mouth is— it’s the seventh wonder of the fucking world and it’s wrapped around Phil’s dick like it’s its only purpose in life. 

-

“Jesus, Dan.”

  
  
“I am actually only one of the twelve disciples, hoping to geta promo soon, though.” Dan grins— and it feels odd to be discussing religion when Dan is on his knees, wiping Phil’s cum off his chin. 

“You’re unreal, you know that? C’mere.” Dan scrambles back up onto Phil’s lap, accepts a kiss that’s on the edge of filthy— that tastes like Phil. “What’d you want? Wanna return the favour.” 

  
  
“No.” 

“No?”

  
  
“Wanna wait till you’re hard again, then I want you to fuck me. Not going home again without knowing what it’ll feel like to have you inside me.”

-

_Daaaaaaan, come back :(. I know u just got on the train… but pretty plz.. emergency. The emergency is… i love you and I miss u_

_I wanna </3 didn’t wanna leave, never wanna leave. next time i come there ur not getting rid of me, gonna hide in like.. your washing machine_

_ur too big xD would rather u hide out underneath my bed_

_can i hide out in your heart? <3_

_oh… but you’ve been there all along, dan <3\. _

**Author's Note:**

> as always lemme know your thoughts<3!!!!!
> 
> [if u wanna reblog on tumblr! it helps me out :) ](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/631697680353181696/hide-out-in-your-heart-complete-969-words-e-the)


End file.
